


Kids never learn, huh?

by kurookoos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Romance, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Senpai Notice Me, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurookoos/pseuds/kurookoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that asking your former "enemies" for something wasn't the best thing to do. Though Oikawa thinks everyone should have matured and made up now that they're in uni, right? Right?</p><p>[Just a small stupid fluff thing for Pocky Day. Enjoy!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids never learn, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> A university AU where some of the Kitagawa Daichi kids attend the same university.
> 
> Also random title whew.

"Senpai! Please let me lend you a towel!"

Oikawa couldn't help but let out a loud irritated huff.

"Go bother someone else, Tobio-chan!"

Their conversations had been like this since two months ago. It was the 4th of November now and his annoying kouhai was annoying him even further.

Attending the same university as Kageyama had irritated the fuck out of Oikawa at first, but since they were both on the same team - _once again_ \- he knew what he should prioritise first. It had been always like that after all. He had always given all his attention to his team, doing everything to make sure that both he and every member were in sync with each other. Most people thought of Oikawa as a manipulative (albeit handsome) bastard, but really. He was _very kind_. At least only Oikawa himself thought he was, but credit needs to be left where credit's due, and those close to him somehow pardon his erratic behaviors toward people he disliked.

Especially during these moments when they can clearly see Oikawa doing his best to be patient with his kouhai. Oikawa was still on their university's team, but it was only a matter of time until the freshman would get the setter position from him. Oikawa clearly did not like the thought, but he'd like to think that he had matured.

Plus, he'll never admit this to anyone else, but once you actually got to talk to Kageyama, he was actually quite okay to be with. More fun to tease in his case though since Oikawa was just plain sadistic, but it did make him realise that Kageyama isn't all that bad.

"Senpai! I'll get you a drink!"

Oikawa sighed for the umpteenth time.

Just when he beginning to think that Tobio-chan was "okay" now. Tobio-chan just had to do something.

 

 

  
"Senpai! Please let me carry those for you!"

Oikawa couldn't contain the growl that had been wanting to be let out for quite some time now.

It's been a week. A week, and Kageyama was still insisting that he fill up Oikawa's water jug, fetch him a clean towel, practise serving with him, and tie his shoelace. The last had been a lie, but Kageyama might as well do it.

"I'll help you senpa-"

"Kageyama." Oikawa growled.

Kageyama stiffened at the sound. Oikawa rarely ever called him that. Only when he was serious.

Oikawa stared emptily for a while, making the younger boy fidget at the shame and awkwardness. Just when they were getting alone fine.

When he saw the younger teen look away, he felt himself soften just a tiiny bit. He let out a calming breath, eyes closing as he steadied his temper and called out his inner zen.

Oikawa opened his eyes slowly. "What do you want."

From the way Oikawa was looking at him, Kageyama knew he wasn't asking. He was giving an order.

"I want to help-"

"No, answer me seriously. What do you want with me?" He felt his eyes hardening as irritation slowly surfaced at the older setter's face. He would have been happy to see the younger one tremble before, but with the way things were going now, Oikawa felt slightly bad.

Still, he continued staring coldly at Kageyama, waiting for the honest answer. Whether the younger teen was merely messing with him and still harboured dark feelings within him.

The black-haired setter simply looked down. He couldn't face Oikawa. Not with how red he's feeling right now.

Ten more seconds and Oikawa sighed, turning to leave the younger boy alone. He had enough of this bullshit.

Suddenly, in front of him was Kageyama, bowing so abruptly that Oikawa had to back away a bit. Still bowing, Kageyama quickly brought out a pack of chocolate Pockys, and with his arms stretched, he shoved then Pocky forward.

"Senpai! Please play the Pocky game with me!"

Kageyama's words echoed throughout the entire gym for approximately 5 times.

...

Everything was silent.

Oikawa had both his hands raised up in front of him unintentionally when Kageyama shoved the thing in front of him. He could only blink widely at the young boy in front of him.

Kageyama could feel himself sweating so much he didn't move. He didn't breathe.

"... Pft, Tobio-chan." Oikawa smirked, raising an eyebrow at the bowing teen. "You do know what usually happens in the end, right?"

"Yes! I want to kiss you!"

Kageyama had abruptly straightened up, once again making Oikawa jump.

He was about to jokingly say that whoever eats the last portion wins.

Oikawa kept on blinking.

It was the only thing he could do at the moment.

"... And that's why you've been trying to annoy me all month...?" Cue eyebrow raise.

"I was being nice to you, senpai!" Kageyama was still standing up, suddenly proud and tall. "Kindaichi told me that the Pocky day was a great opportunity to kiss you!"

 _Kindaichi..._ Oikawa was going to castrate him later.

"... So you want to kiss me... why?" Oikawa was still confused. Did Kindaichi dare him to? He didn't mention any dare-

_Oh._

"Because I like you!" Well, that confirmed things.

Kageyama had that determined look on his face so Oikawa really couldn't look away and laugh.

"I figured if I was going to be nice to you, you'd consider me as a better person, and you'd agree to do the game with me!" The younger one confessed, slowly slumping as if he was slowly losing confidence. "I thought kissing you would make you realise that I really  _do_ like you, and that I'm serious when I say I want to date you." The usually scary teen felt himself turn red. "That maybe you'd... consider me... as a partner...?" He said the last words almost silently, not really sure of what to say anymore.

The silence in the gym stretched on, and as the minutes passed, Kageyama felt as if he wanted to disappear. Damn. Was he really doing the wrong thing? Was Oikawa mad at him now? Did he hate-

"Pfft."

Kageyama looked up at the sound and saw "the love of his life" grin the very same grin he fell in love with, which wasn't really very attractive to other people's eyes, but as seeing Kageyama had a similar grin...

"Tobio-chan."

Oikawa took the Pocky box from him, opened it up, and tore the wrapper so that he could get one piece. Kageyama simply stared at the other as he lifted the stick in front of him with a handsome smirk. The older setter prodded Kageyama's lips open with the chocolate end of the Pocky stick. Kageyama, not knowing what to do, simply opened his mouth a little to accommodate the end of the Pocky stick.

He reddened even more when Oikawa's face loomed over him, his mouth catching the other end of the Pocky stick.

With a wide mouth, Oikawa chomped up a portion of the Pocky stick, keeping his mouth still on the edge of the Pocky, chewing and murmuring at the same time (bad manners be damned).

"First, don't believe everything Kindaichi tells you."

Chomp. Just a few inches more.

"Second, you're so awkward and stupid. You make me laugh."

Another chomp. Gulp. Oikawa-senpai sure has a big mouth.

"Third, if you want to get love advice, make sure you get it from an expert."

Meaning himself.

One more bite and their soon their lips would be-

"Lastly," Oikawa took another bite, their lips nearly a millimeter apart.

"Start calling me Tooru from now on."

Soft lips touched Kageyama's own, a tongue prodding the boy's mouth open forcibly enough to get the last bit of the Pocky.

Kageyama felt himself explode.

"Got that?"Oikawa-  _Tooru_ leaned back, his smiling his usual smile.

Without waiting waiting for the burning boy to answer, Oikawa turned back and stalked out of the gym, hands in his jersey pockets and head held up high.

Before he get even farther away, he heard a soft, "Yes... Tooru." from his beloved kouhai.

His smirk grew even further.

Damn, he was  _smooth_.

* * *

 

A week after the Pocky day, Kunimi Akira was fiddling with his bag, finding the key to his locker. Almost everyone was there except for his former Captain and Tobio. For some reason, those two had always been seen together these past few days. It did strike Kunimi as odd, but he didn't question it. After all, who was he to bug into other people's business?

He turned the key and opened his locker and was surprised to find a box of Pocky on top of his rubber shoes.

The first thing that entered Kunimi's mind was  _gross_ before he saw the piece of paper underneath. Saving the Pocky from the smell that was his shoes (not that he DID have feet odor or anything. Like he was clean, okay. Nevermind.), he took the paper along with it and read its contents. _  
_

_"Kunimi._

_I'd tap your ass with these Pocky sticks,_

_but I think you'd like mine better._

_Kindaichi"_

 

 

That day, nobody heard from Kindaichi ever again.

Or at least not until Oikawa had found him inside the dumpster at the back of the gym shortly after he arrived and laughed his ass off at his poor kouhai.

Looks like his confession letter didn't work.

**Author's Note:**

> In the end I just couldn't resist senpai-kouhai relationships ;;
> 
> Also it would be nice if you could send me prompts on my tumblr (same handle as this one). I like prompts and AUs and I've been blank recently so... Again, sorry if there's some ooc or anything.


End file.
